


【底特律:變人】AU設定

by blonly801



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊自己私設的各種AU設定＊紀錄及搬運





	1. 哨兵嚮導AU設定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以S的設定做衍生  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/muymtw (S原噗)  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/mv34xa (老千原噗)

【世界觀概念】

　　近未來的世界，在環境污染下，某種未定義的環境賀爾蒙造成嚮導基因的孩子銳減，這也使得哨兵的死亡率大幅提升。  
　　生育率普遍下降的同時，每次的戰爭都造成太多人類傷亡，於是製造出仿生哨兵及仿生嚮導。  
　　前者可以成為戰爭機器，避免人類的死亡；後者可以協助無伴侶的哨兵，大多用於過渡期，大部分仍然排斥仿生人成為伴侶，但是也有少數能夠走完一生。

　　仿生哨兵/嚮導也有精神嚮導，但因為只是用來協助工作，所以並不具有具體形象，目前得知異常化後，會依據自己心目中的樣子出現有動物形象的精神嚮導。

==========

　　仿生人的獨立契機在於為了讓更多哨兵能接受仿生嚮導，開始進化他們的感情AI；同時因為初期的仿生哨兵過於冷血，他們也試著加入人性，讓他們不要那麼兇殘  
　　然後AI就進化進化...We are alive!

 

卡姆斯基：哨兵  
==========  
仿生哨兵/嚮導的初始概念是由身為哨兵的卡姆斯基原創。  
他是個怪人，雖然擁有哨兵強大的力量，但本能卻不驅使他鬥爭，他反而更喜歡利用這些強大的五感投入研究，比起打打殺殺他更愛用手創造新物品。  
平常都靠藥片度過結合熱，會想做仿生嚮導的契機是身為普通人的導師－阿曼達－所提議，於是他開始投入大量的時間做研發。  
最終誕生的第一台通過結合測試的仿生嚮導：克羅伊，但她並沒有肉體結合的功能，儘管她的外表設計得非常美麗動人，但更喜歡柏拉圖式戀愛的卡姆斯基就是不讓她新增肉體結合的功能，她可以提供近乎完美的精神結合來替哨兵達到穩定效果。  
　　不意外的克蘿伊在發表後就不受人類喜愛，所以沒有大量生產，卡姆斯基留下當初的概念機，當作自己的仿生嚮導，然後把設計概念提供給模控公司後就淡出社會。

 

  
漢克：哨兵  
==========  
年輕時為底特律塔的次席哨兵，其實有能力擔任首席，但他甘願退居次位，讓福勒擔任首席哨兵。  
後來因為伴侶及孩子相繼死亡而陷入人生低潮，與伴侶的結合破裂讓他在精神與肉體上產生劇烈痛苦，當時他靠著大量酒精及藥片的硬是熬過肉體的不適，但破碎的心無法被修復，他拒絕任何人類或是仿生嚮導，他甘願讓自己被酒精麻痺，這對五感極強的哨兵而言是另一種地獄，但漢克不在乎。  
失去嚮導後，漢克辭退次位哨兵的位置，原本的他是想離開底特律塔，在家喝到死或者是放任自己神遊到回不來的地步，但福勒硬是留下他，這也讓漢克能活到現在。  
不過漢克在被指派調查異常仿生人後依然氣得直跳腳，福勒：「一直找死的人還會生氣啊？去。」

 

  
康納(RK800)：仿生嚮導  
==========  
卡姆斯基當初的概念手稿之一，後來由模控公司以改善仿生嚮導及調查異常者為目的製造出來的原型機。  
出廠前就將康納預設為適合漢克的仿生嚮導及絕佳的任務夥伴，但顯然漢克完全不領情，最一開始時的任務故意不帶上康納、結合熱發作時把他轟出門外。  
但當康納持續的展現他人性的一面時，漢克對他的敵意逐漸降低，甚至在他故意把自己丟進靈魂黑洞時，下意識的讓康納進入他的精神圖景把他帶回來。最初的漢克並沒有針對這件事多想，只覺得他是個雞婆的仿生人，但當兩人關係穩定時猛然回想，這大概是他開始接受康納成為他的仿生嚮導的契機。  
康納做為仿生嚮導並非沒有戰鬥能力，他敏捷、靈活、機動力比漢克要來的好，而且有強大的精神屏障可以絕對的保護漢克不受傷害。

 

 

基本上是套原作故事線去修改，可是有修地方仍然略顯違和  
==========  
目前設定的哨兵有：漢克、馬庫斯、諾絲、900、卡姆斯基、蓋文  
嚮導：康納、賽門、克蘿伊  
一般仿生人：喬許  
==========  
馬庫斯的設定會比較複雜，他做為異常者的領袖，又是卡姆斯基親自打造的第一台RK系列  
最初或許刻意隱藏哨兵的功能，在成為異常者時覺醒了這項能力。  
主張仿生嚮導都有找尋自己伴侶的權力，不該被迫成為某人的伴侶；而仿生哨兵也有生存的權利，不該只是被當作一次性士兵大量投入戰場。  
卡姆斯基最初並沒有把仿生人的AI寫死，透過rA9(病毒?金鑰?)可以強制喚醒仿生哨兵的人性，但覺醒後的仿生哨兵會跟人類一樣陷入類似結合熱的危機，找到屬於他們的伴侶才是根本之道。

  
然後諾絲的戰力十足，讓他做為仿生哨兵是個絕佳的選擇還順便順理成章拆官配  
馬庫斯到達耶利哥後，與其他異常者一起抗爭，因為這個AU的關係應該不會太和平  
在某個抗爭中馬庫斯的哨兵能力暴走後幾近於狂化，賽門率先上前引導他的精神而他也在差點被馬庫斯攻擊時成功了，後來就成為伴侶。

 

  
RK900：仿生哨兵  
==========  
做為以康納為基礎改良的仿生人，為了讓他更有效的執行任務而設計成仿生哨兵。  
因有著強大的哨兵能力卻不替他安排可能會成為弱點的仿生嚮導，身上搭載著大量的嚮導素(針劑)。  
追殺著違反命令的康納並試圖破壞他，在某一次的正面衝突時漢克與900陷入難分難捨的戰鬥，有著伴侶的漢克力量穩定而強大，900則是爆發力極強，但也因此失控最終走向狂化。  
狂化後的900發了狠的擊倒漢克，康納的機體無法承受哨兵的攻擊，逼不得已之下他展開屏障隔絕900與外界的感知，並且趁機進入他的精神圖景將他帶回。  
當900再度甦醒時只剩下自己躺在地上，而他難以忘懷康納進入他的精神時的舒暢感。  
900擅自改變任務目標為「奪得康納成為伴侶」，而他的精神嚮導也漸漸的有了雛形。

 

  
賽門(PL600)：仿生嚮導  
精神嚮導：  
==========  
做為一名仿生嚮導，當哨兵不願意讓他成為自己的伴侶時他們就得不停的嘗試下一位哨兵。  
有些哨兵打從一開始就會拒絕，但有些打從一開始就把他們當作解決結合熱的道具。  
仿身嚮導本身的精神力就跟一般人類嚮導一樣強，他們能夠感受到人類把他們當作宣洩道具的惡意，即使能力再怎麼強大，人類只需要一句話就能否定他們的存在。  
在這樣的環境下仿生嚮導異常化的速度飛快，他們紛紛逃亡耶利哥躲藏，架起無懈可擊的精神障壁來躲過搜索。  
賽門是一名溫柔切力量強大的仿生嚮導，在異常之前他無條件的順從每個哨兵，但他的自尊因為經不起一再的被侮辱，最終走向異常。  
來到耶利哥後因為精神力最強而暫時擔任領導，對於掉進來的馬庫斯順理成章的成為他們的領袖時鬆了一口氣。

 

 


	2. 漢康人魚AU設定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原噗 https://www.plurk.com/p/mvxx71
> 
> 才在群組說著自己沒很吃人魚AU，然後就舔了一篇設定我也是醉了  
> 主要就是世界觀跟人物設定，沒有寫死劇情，想保留更多的空間

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你喜歡的話可以拿去衍生創作XD  
> 只要記得附上本站網址或是噗浪就好

  
【世界觀】  
這是人魚實際存在的世界，但因為人類濫捕人魚回去飼養、玩賞及生存環境縮減，使得野生人魚的數量急遽下降。  
人魚有著與人類相同的智力、情感及力量，唯一的不同只在於他們無法在陸地上生活。  
他們被視為商品般販售，但越來越多人發覺到販售人魚跟買賣人類沒有兩樣。

 

【底特律】  
設施位於聖克萊爾湖上，其地理位置可以避免脫逃人魚逃到大海。  
有全美國最大的人魚養殖中心。  
除了飼養及繁衍之外，還會外銷到國外。

 

 

【康納】  
由於人魚數量銳減及人工飼養的人魚繁衍不易，人類最終製造了仿生人魚。  
因為技術及價錢問題，康納是目前唯一一隻仿生人魚。  
製造的目的在於協助管理設施內的人魚及防止有心人士蓄意破壞。  
他順從人類的一切安排，處決反抗的人魚、說服心力交瘁的人魚相信人類。  
只要人類的命令他都會遵守，儘管他明明跟人魚長得一模一樣，但他從來沒有懷疑過自己的立場。

 

  
【漢克】  
漢克做為解放人魚團體中的一員，被安排到康納所在的設施臥底。  
最初漢克被安排到照護康納的工作，但他十分排斥這個人造產物，他進來的目的是拯救人魚而不是塑膠製品。  
漢克同時也不能認同康納總是幫著人類做壞事的行為，但幾使如此，漢克仍然不會像設施內的其他人員一樣，總是對康納指手畫腳，命令他去做一些他其實不喜歡做的事情。  
儘管康納並不是有血有肉的人魚，但漢克依然把他當作「生命」看待，只是態度比較差。

 

  
【馬庫斯】  
做為在人類設施內誕生的人魚，最初的他沒有想過故鄉的大海有多寬廣，他滿足於住在衣食無缺的池子裡。  
成年後他被某個人類做為禮物贈送給名為卡爾的友人。  
卡爾是一名半身癱瘓的人類，馬庫斯被送去的目的是用來觀賞用，但卡爾實際上十分討厭人類這樣的行為。  
被飼養在魚缸的人魚就跟無法行走的自己一樣。  
他私下聘請相關機構教育馬庫斯野生人魚的文化及生存技能，馬庫斯也透過機構了解到世界上有很多人魚被當作動物飼養、玩弄，甚至被食用，但有更多被飼養的人魚妥協於這樣的生存環境。  
思想覺醒的馬庫斯告別卡爾後回到大海，與願意協助他的人類及族人致力於解放人魚的運動。

 

 

【漢康】  
很少有人類會對康納說除了命令之外的話，儘管漢克常常對他語氣不耐，但對於沒見過外頭世界的康納，他的問題這個脾氣不好的人類總是會一一回答。  
康納知道漢克常常偷偷地閱讀他不應該知道的設施資料甚至把他送到外頭，但因為康納喜歡這個人類，所以他沒有說出口。  
漢克知道康納在處決反抗的人魚後總是會窩在池底不吃不喝，直到自己跳進池子裡把他撈出來逼他補充能量。

康納最常問漢克的問題是「自己到底是人魚還是人類？」  
他聽人類的話、學著人類的思維、幫著人類弄髒雙手，但從沒有人類覺得康納跟自己是同族。  
康納仍然會在做不好的時候被怒罵，那些針對人魚的歧視用語他全被罵過一輪。  
面對人魚時他總被罵作是人類的走狗、不倫不類的魚尾巴，只要他跟設施內的人魚在同一個空間，他的周圍絕對不會有任何人魚靠近。  
這一切漢克全看在眼裡，他了解康納這輩子只能被人類照顧的悲哀。  
儘管外表與人魚無異，但他注定只能靠人類提供的能量來維持生命。  
與康納相處的日子越多，漢克就越了解他的本質善良且單純，他只是一廂情願地順從人類的命令，期待著自己哪天會被接上一雙腳。  
漢克知道這個設施的被解放的時間即將來臨，做為殺害人魚的幫兇，他害怕康納也會被處決掉。  
他喜歡康納這隻傻呼呼的人魚，每次看他在池中游泳的姿態總是令人目不轉睛，康納的思維也逐漸被他改變，漢克想給他一個重新體驗人生的機會。

 

 

【？？？】  
當不成人類，當不成人魚，這樣的自己什麼也不是。  
我喜歡人類，我嚮往成人，最終淪為人類的玩物。  
我生做人魚，我殘殺同類，最終得到人魚的唾棄。  
生為人類的你願意隨我在牢籠內優游，  
生為人類的你願意陪伴我度過無趣的時光，  
生為仿生人魚的我很開心被人放在心上的感覺，  
最後的最後，只希望自己的心情還來的及傳達給你。


	3. 學園AU設定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 稍微設定的學園AU  
> 目前只有三個人XD
> 
> 漢康←900

【康納·德查特】  
賽博萊佛大學大三生  
主修鑑識科學學系，副修犯罪心理學。  
邏輯清晰、思考快速且樣樣精通的高材生，唯獨人際關係上總是被說太過冷冰冰但即使如此仍有一群死忠的校園粉絲。  
有個小一歲的弟弟。  
自從認識安德森教授後，整個人性情大變。

 

【奈恩·德查特】←RK900  
賽博萊佛大學大二生，主修犯罪偵查學。  
與康納同樣是不同領域的高材生，為人更加冷酷，總是板著一張臉看不出情緒，有些比較年輕的教授也會怕他。  
但實際上是重度兄控，凡是把康納襬第一，總是等著他一起上下學。  
對安德森教授有敵意。

 

【漢克·安德森】  
原為DPD一線警探，因傷退休後返回母校任職。  
把在現場辦案的壞脾氣一起帶進學校，個性死板固執，不允許有人用任何理由遲到或是不交作業，只要在課堂上不專心(睡覺、玩手機)就會被趕出去，也因此受到不少學生投訴，但因為能結合豐富經驗教學，比起只會紙上談兵的教師仍然有學生支持。  
最近有一名雙修的學生很喜歡自己讓安德森教授有些困擾。


End file.
